


Safe With You

by Descaladumidera



Series: With You [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O typical behaviour, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers are good bros, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Stephen, Omegaverse, heat - Freeform, light fingering, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Suddenly Stephen’s face was pressed against a scent gland and whoever was holding him knew what they were doing. Stephen’s senses were immediately flooded with alpha scent, soothing his muddled mind, his taut body going slack in less than a second, falling into waiting arms that held him close.“That’s better, right? Good omega, take a deep breath. I’m going to take care of you.”





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IronStrange Bingo, square "Please!".
> 
> First time writing A/B/O for Marvel, yay! Again, purely self-indulgent and without shame.
> 
> Big thanks to [Codee21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codee21/profile) for being an awesome beta!

When Stephen stumbled through the portal, he could barely keep himself on his feet. His robes clung to his sweaty body while he tried to get his footing, scrambling to grab hold of anything that could keep him upright. He felt dazed, felt like his head might explode at any second. And there was something wet trailing down his legs.

_Slick_ , he thought, trying to make sense of his hazy mind.

His heat had hit him unexpectedly. Ever since he had stopped taking suppressants, his body had been an utter bitch to him. Even when he had still been in school, he’d had to take suppressants as to not distract his classmates with his sweet omega scent. And as a neurosurgeon he could hardly let his second gender determine when he was able to operate and when he wasn’t.So he’d stayed on suppressants for years, which had royally fucked over his natural cycle.

As soon as he had become a sorcerer, though, he’d had to discontinue taking suppressants. It would have hindered his natural ability to wield magic and to protect their world. At least he had been able to ride out his heats at Kamar-Taj, together with the other omegas. And he had felt comfortable there, had felt safe, because there were _no alphas_. Alphas had no natural affinity for magic—that was the omegas’ realm and they kept it to themselves, only allowing the occasional skilled beta to learn about their secrets.

But now that he was part of the Avengers, Stephen had continuously tried to build up the trust to spend his heats with his new pack. Of course he was still welcome at Kamar-Taj, but this was a completely different feeling. It felt like _home_. Like _family_.

This was only his third heat that he had dared to spend with his newfound pack, but it had hit him so suddenly that coming here had been his first instinct. And he had been right; the familiar scent of his pack members engulfed him, calming his rapidly beating heart. Still, though, his hands trembled like on his worst days and it hurt to keep gripping the counter he had fallen against in an attempt to not collapse to the ground. But he didn’t dare let go.

“Stephen?”

An alpha. He could smell it. A keening whine ripped itself from his throat and he hated his omega nature for being so needy that he was about to jump the first alpha that dared to approach him. Instinctively he leaned towards the voice and the scent that accompanied it, smelling the air to figure out who it was. _Steve Rogers._

“He is in heat! Get away from him!” _Oh. Peter._

Rogers stopped immediately and Stephen was thankful for having an alpha pack leader who respected his pack members’ boundaries. Peter positioning himself between Stephen and Rogers helped further, his young omega scent soothing Stephen’s nerves, making him purr. _Pup. Protect._

Not that Peter needed any protection, he was so strong and Stephen was so proud of him. But his instincts took over whenever he went into heat, and this time was no different. And he immediately wanted to jump between Peter and Rogers, but Rogers gave off a non-threatening, calming scent, so Stephen stayed where he was, happy to be able to keep leaning against the counter.

“Sorry.” The alpha retreated. Stephen could see how he motioned for Barnes to follow him, who was then ushered out of the room by Clint. Good beta. At least the alphas of the pack knew to give the omegas room when they were in heat. Stephen had the distinct impression that Barnes and Rogers weren’t even interested in omegas in that way, but he could think about that another time. For now he just wanted to lie down and ride out his heat in silence.

He could feel Peter approaching him and finally the blurriness settled, when the young omega came to a stop in front of him. “Are you okay?” He asked tentatively and Stephen smiled.

“I’m good,” Stephen croaked out, voice unnaturally hoarse.

And, bless this kid, Peter apparently knew exactly what Stephen needed. He got up on his tiptoes and hugged the man tightly, his nose pressed against Stephen’s gland, scenting him. It made Stephen shiver and calm down even more, the presence of another omega relaxing his body significantly. Omega bonding time was always nice, but in times of heat it was necessary for Stephen. He had found that out the hard way when he had tried to spend his heat alone and nearly gone insane. Apparently he became needy for physical affection when he was in heat, and only omegas could provide this safely in those times.

His own arms snuck around the young man and he scented him in turn, inhaling the sweet scent deeply, closing his eyes. The trembling in his hands died down somewhat and his body sagged against Peter, who easily held him up with his enhanced strength.

“Let’s get you to one of the heat rooms.” It wasn’t Peter speaking, but Stephen was now lucid enough to recognise people by voice instead of only by scent again. He relaxed even more when Wanda, the only other omega of the pack, came over to them and put a hand on his shoulder. He made an acknowledging noise, something between a whine and a grunt. Yes, he would very much like to get to one of the heat rooms and bury himself in the soft nests there, shedding his clammy clothes and cleaning up the slick that was steadily oozing out of him. He felt disgusting.

It was a mystery to him how he had gotten to the omega part of the compound so quickly, but he was not complaining as Wanda stripped him of his clothes with the help of magic and roughly washed him. It was as much to clean him as it was to cool his fevered skin down a bit. Peter was helping, always holding his hand, letting him scent the young omega and scenting him in turn. It was soothing, like a ritual.

When he was finally clad in the softest clothes imaginable—courtesy of Tony wanting to provide the most comfortable experience for their omegas—the other two led him to the nest. Soft sheets and even softer pillows lay in a comfy pile on padded ground, ready for him to arrange to his liking. And he did, not taking long to get comfortable between the soft bedding, his nose pressed to the cool fabric. Maybe his heat wouldn’t be too bad, after all. Not with this much comfort.

But his body begged to differ, crying out for someone to stay with him, to cuddle up to him and soothe him, while his nature wreaked havoc on his body. He could already feel himself producing slick again, his skin already getting sweaty again, despite Wanda’s effort to clean him.

Luckily Peter was a very perceptive young man and crawled into the nest with him, curling up in Stephen’s arms, nose pressed to the side of his neck. The slender body snuggling against his own made Stephen breathe deeper and slower, made him close his eyes. The tenseness started to leave his muscles again, his whole body wrapping around his adopted pup as he pressed his nose in the junction between neck and shoulder, keeping Peter’s scent fresh in his memory.

“Are you alright?” Peter’s voice was soft and careful as he peeked up at Stephen, who then smiled down at him.

“Yes, just tired. And very sensitive. But you are helping.” It was hard to form words, his mind going hazy again, his omega nature yearning for an alpha, for a knot, for pups. _But_ , he reminded himself, _you have a pup right here in your arms, and you love him._

The words put a smile on Peter’s face and he wiggled even closer against Stephen’s chest. Not that this should have been possible, but he pulled it off, and Stephen was oh so grateful for the young omega. He could do anything right now, but he chose to spend his time with Stephen. He would have to tell May what a good pup Peter was.

“Do you need anything else?” Wanda’s heavy accent dragged Stephen’s mind away from Peter and he had to admit that he had forgotten about the woman.

He smiled sheepishly at her as he saw her knowing smirk. “No, thank you, Wanda. I’m good.”

And with a nod she left, knowing fully well that Stephen wasn’t really comfortable yet to spend his heat with anyone but Peter. The young omega didn’t pose a threat and Stephen felt like he could protect him, so that put him at ease.

For a while Stephen managed to just lie there. His treacherous body didn’t allow him to sleep, but at least he got a little rest with his arms still wrapped around Peter who lay dutifully still, cuddling against him. Stephen liked to think that the kid loved these bonding sessions as much as he did himself—he had told Peter from the beginning that he could tell him if he needed space or wanted to leave. But Peter, good kid that he was, had always stayed and given Stephen some peace of mind.

He nuzzled at Peter’s hair. It smelled like apple and he made a content sound, his nose pressed into the tickling locks. Peter giggled.

“Stephen, are you really alright? You’re burning up,” Peter asked shyly—and he was right. Stephen knew he was right. This heat was worse than his previous ones, his temperature climbing, his pheromones running wild. He could smell himself in the room and he felt disgusting once again, as he could feel the slight trickle of slick and the sweat-soaked clothes against his sensitive skin. “Should I get anyone?”

And Stephen was tempted. Damn, he was so tempted to just say yes, to ask for an alpha to take off the edge, because he felt like he was going mental, like his head was exploding and his whole body was itching, but no amount of scratching could help. Maybe. Just scenting? It would be so good. He would feel so safe. Stephen shuddered violently, letting out a pitiful whine, which of course alarmed Peter, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Stephen?” The scent of scared pup filled Stephen’s nostrils and his body switched into protective mode, curling around Peter in an attempt to ward off any threat. But the boy clawed at him, tried to break free, eliciting a distressed sound from Stephen once again. “It’s okay, everything is okay.”

“Peter?” The kid really shouldn’t be the one to soothe him right now, but Stephen was panicking, the heavy scent of fear still in the air. But there was a cool hand on his forehead and he nuzzled against it, grateful for the bit of relief it provided.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you,” Peter whispered, his mouth close to Stephen’s ear, as he started to pet his hair. And Stephen relished in the soothing, gentle contact, wiggling closer to Peter, until he could put a hand on the boy’s thigh. He needed the contact so desperately.

“It’s never been this bad,” he croaked out and he could feel his throat clogging up. And there was wetness on his face, but he couldn’t tell if it came from tears or sweat—he just felt so awful. He needed an alpha or he would go insane. Thinking clearly was already a task that took everything from him, not to talk about his urges he had to suppress, like whining and keening and asking for a knot. But he couldn’t do that. Not with the kid here.

Peter looked at him, eyes still wide with fear, but the scent had dampened already. “Please let me get someone. I have never seen such a bad heat—what if you’re sick? What if you need a doctor? Should I get Bruce? Or should I ask Mr. Stark to bring Christine?” And wasn’t it precious that Peter could call everyone by their first name, but still stuck to Mr. Stark when it came to Tony? Stephen snorted at the thought.

And then he stopped. _Tony._ Yes, he could ask for Tony. He had had a crush on the alpha for quite some time now, but he also trusted him enough to not take advantage of him in this state. Maybe it would be a stupid idea and his pining and yearning would only get worse, but he couldn’t stomach his current state anymore. Everything hurt and he wished he could just get into a bathtub full of ice-cubes to at least alleviate the unbearable warmth that pained his body.

Mind made up he looked at Peter, wetting his dry lips. “Tony. Please. I need Tony.”

Peter sat silent for a moment and Stephen feared he had frozen. But then the boy nodded frantically and got up, stumbling out of the room. “I’ll be back soon!” He called over his shoulder and closed the door behind him loudly. Stephen flinched.

He immediately missed the other omega, missed his scent and his touch and his grounding presence. Now there was nothing keeping him from just giving in to his nature, to whine and keen, to curl up in a ball and cry from the pain his sensitive skin brought him, from the need for an alpha that wasn’t there. From the empty feeling in his gut, the yearning for pups and a family.

And between all of that he just wanted to shed his clothes, wanted to get rid of the damp fabric that seemed to suffocate him in the most terrible way, making his skin feel raw. Even the tickling of his own hair was about to drive him insane, made him want to rip it out at the roots.

Tears dampened the soft sheets and pillows beneath him, but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted it to stop, while his mind screamed for an alpha to take away the pain, but he couldn’t, no, didn’t trust anyone. _Please, I need … Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alphaalphaalphaalphaalphaal—_

“Stephen? Hey, hey, c’mere, look at me. That’s a good omega, yes, come here.”

Suddenly Stephen’s face was pressed against a scent gland and whoever was holding him knew what they were doing. Stephen’s senses were immediately flooded with alpha scent, soothing his muddled mind, his taut body going slack in less than a second, falling into waiting arms that held him close.

“That’s better, right? Good omega, take a deep breath. I’m going to take care of you.”

And Stephen believed the words, tenderly whispered into his ear, as strong arms dragged him into a waiting lap. Slowly he regained his senses, his nose picking up on the finer nuances of the scent, not overwhelmed by pure _alpha_ anymore. It was a man holding him. And not any man.

_Tony._

Stephen’s breath stuttered in his throat as he lifted his head. He had left a wet stain on Tony’s clothes with his tears, but he didn’t care about that right now. No, right now he only cared about the voice in his head, reiterating the word _alpha_ over and over again, while his eyes sought out Tony’s. Tony smiled gently at him, holding him securely, while Stephen trembled in his grasp, unconsciously trying to get closer to the man.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony kept his voice down, obviously knowing about Stephen’s oversensitive senses right now, and Stephen appreciated it.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear the heat induced haze from his mind as he licked his lips. “It has never been this bad. I’ve never had the need for an alpha.”

Tony nodded along and nuzzled Stephen’s hair, making Stephen’s heart beat faster and a blush creep up his neck. “I won’t take advantage of you, promise,” he said lowly, not letting go, and Stephen hated himself for clinging to Tony so desperately, but he needed the closeness, needed the physical affection the alpha bestowed upon him.

“I trust you.” His voice was still hoarse and he cleared his throat, but it didn’t take the feeling of dryness away.

A glass was pressed to his lips. Of course Tony had thought of bringing him something to drink. The alpha had been nothing but considerate since he had met him, had never treated him as anything less just because of his second gender. No, Tony had always treated him like an equal, had listened to him and taken to his ideas, had even invited him into his sacred workshop. Stephen had felt honoured that day.

He drank the cool water greedily, droplets running down his chin, making him shiver at the cold feeling against his skin. Tony held his head and the glass securely, making sure Stephen didn’t choke on the drink. He felt so cared for.

“Thank you,” he said as soon as the glass was put away. He followed Tony’s hand with his eyes and saw some water bottles and even food on the floor next to the nest. Tony hadn’t lied when he had promised to take care of Stephen. It made him smile and lie his head against Tony’s shoulder, a display of trust on his part.

“No need to thank me, I’m just taking care of a member of my pack,” Tony replied easily and lifted Stephen a bit to wiggle into a more comfortable position with the omega in his lap. “Speaking of taking care—your clothes are drenched. Let’s get you out of them, okay?”

Stephen could only nod, feeling too hot and weak and tired to argue or think about what being naked in the presence of an alpha could entail. He just wanted to cool down—even though he knew that this would only happen if he got knotted. But he also knew that the close proximity of an alpha and their scent would abate the symptoms of a heat and get him through it.

Tony didn’t make a big deal out of it. He stripped Stephen down, depositing the clothes outside of the nest, before getting a wet, cool cloth to rub the sweat off of the omega’s skin. Stephen thought he was in heaven as the cool fabric alleviated the warmth of his skin, the hotness disappearing momentarily as he just relaxed and let the alpha take care of him. This was nice. And he trusted Tony.

“I trust you,” he murmured and he knew he hadn’t wanted to say the words out loud, but here he was and had done just that. Well, no take backs now. And it was true, wasn’t it? Regardless of his little crush Tony had never done anything to gain Stephen’s mistrust. And so he relaxed, naked as he was, even though an alpha was curling up behind him now and holding him close, clothed chest pressing against Stephen’s bare back.

Tony’s breathing was steady and calm and Stephen matched it without thinking about it, his eyes falling shut in complete surrender. His body was exhausted and now that an alpha was close, was protecting him and taking care of him, his brain could shut down too, allowing him the rest he needed to get through his heat. He told himself it would only last three days. Three days of agony.

Three days of being close to Tony.

And all of a sudden his whole body went tense, his senses flaring as the thought clawed itself into his mind, his eyes snapping open. No. He needed to get away! He wanted to get away, but his body, his stupid omega body, resisted, wanted to be close to an alpha who could provide a knot and safety and who made Stephen feel at home. He whined.

“Hush now. What’s wrong, Stephen?” And ever so carefully Tony let go of him, his hand brushing through Stephen’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. It worked. Stephen hated it. He hated that _he wasn’t in control_.

Curling into a ball he crawled a bit away from Tony, until he couldn’t feel anything of the alpha touching him anymore. He could smell the tense scent that left Tony, but he couldn’t get himself to care, didn’t want to care. His breathing got faster and he knew he was spiralling into a panic attack.

“ _Stephen_.”

He snapped to attention, sitting up, looking at Tony. That had been a clear alpha-command and his eyes were wide, his breast rising and falling with the frantic breaths he was taking. Tony looked at him with worry in his eyes—and was that shame?

“Shh. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to command you. But you’re scaring me here, Doc,” Tony explained, holding up his hands as if to show that he meant no harm, not moving one bit, giving Stephen his room.

Stephen’s shoulders, taut with worry and a bit of fear, sagged immediately, exhaustion washing over him. He rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a frustrated grunt. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He just wanted this all to be over—and never have to look Tony in the eyes ever again. It was humiliating.

“Hey …” Tony’s voice was careful, waiting for Stephen to react on his own accord, not forcing anything on him. He truly sounded sorry.

Stephen let his hands drop into his lap, covering himself in the process. “I … I have never spent my heat with an alpha. It’s … scary,” he said. And if he were in his right mind, he would have never admitted this, wouldn’t have looked away like a submissive, good omega. That wasn’t _him_. Luckily Tony knew that and didn’t point it out.

“Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?” Tony asked instead, still not moving away from his spot.

Stephen was put on the spot. With wide eyes he looked at Tony, not knowing what to say, trying to get his thoughts together that were running wild in his head. They ranged from _alpha, need_ to _I want the ground to swallow me whole_ and it was all a mess. The frustration made him whine as much as his need for Tony to touch him again.

“Touch me? Please?” He whispered, voice hoarse from the effects of the heat and his desire not to cry in front of the alpha. “But … nothing …”

“Nothing more,” Tony concluded and nodded. He held his arms out and beckoned for Stephen to come to him of his own accord.

And Stephen did. With a keening sound right out of his throat, made without his own volition, he threw himself into Tony’s arms, the alpha’s touch immediately soothing his rampant thoughts and the shaking that had taken over his body as soon as he had moved away from Tony. It was relaxing and oh so good, made him melt into Tony’s arms like a good, pliant omega. And Stephen didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore.

His body reacted immediately, muscles going lax, nose pressed to Tony’s scent gland, trembling hands trying to find purchase on the fabric that clung to Tony’s body. And his hole was oozing slick again, making the sheets under him damp and emitting a sickeningly sweet scent into the air around them. Humiliation struck him, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault.

Tony whispered soothing nothings into his ear, warm breath tickling his skin, and Stephen shuddered. The urge to beg for Tony’s knot grew stronger and stronger the more the alpha showed him how gentle and considerate he could be. Stephen hated it. He hated it so much, but it got harder and harder to keep himself from jumping at the opportunity, curling up in Tony’s lap, the alpha’s arms securely around him.

“I’ve got you,” Tony murmured and held him closer. Stephen fisted his hands into Tony’s ratty band-shirt, the soft fabric smelling like the alpha, helping to calm Stephen down even more. _Maybe_ , Stephen thought, _this isn’t too bad._ Yes, maybe he could get through his heat this way. Maybe through the next ones, too. If Tony was amenable.

They sat like this for a while, Tony just holding him and Stephen trying to crawl closer and closer to the alpha, his body visibly happy with the close proximity. It was quite embarrassing to realise that he was hard, his cock leaking precum into Tony’s clothes, dampening them nearly as much as his slick. But Tony didn’t seem to mind, nosing at his neck, lips ghosting over Stephen’s skin tenderly. Like a butterfly’s touch.

“Tony,” Stephen croaked at one point, not entirely sure what to say, just wanting to say _some_ _thing_ , _anything_ to break the comfortable silence surrounding them. He didn’t want it to be too comfortable, didn’t want to fall even more for someone he couldn’t have. Because Tony was _amazing_. He didn’t push, didn’t make Stephen do things he didn’t want to, didn’t force him to have sex with him, didn’t … didn’t do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Stephen hated that too. It made him want Tony even more and he was sure if he asked, Tony wouldn’t hesitate to fuck him into next week, always the people pleaser.

Tony hummed under his breath, rocking the both of them gently. “What is it, omega?” He asked, breathing into Stephen’s hair, his nose pressed into the sweaty strands.

And somehow Stephen didn’t want to resist anymore. Maybe it wouldn’t be honest and he would feel awful for it as soon as he could think clearly again, but Tony _was_ a people pleaser. He _was_. And if Stephen could just have one fuck with him—maybe he should take that chance.

And hurt Tony’s feelings in the process? Stephen didn’t want to use Tony. He didn’t. But the urge to be close to the alpha, to kiss and touch him, to be knotted by him, grew harder and harder to resist. Stephen whined.

“Hey, what is it? Please talk to me, Stephen,” Tony coaxed gently, one hand rubbing soothing circles into the skin of Stephen’s back.

And that did it. The honest concern, the gentleness, _Tony’s voice_. That deep, guttural purr that made the alpha’s chest rumble under Stephen’s fingers, desperately clutching the fabric as hard as he could with his weak hands.

Stephen’s head snapped back and he looked at Tony, his face flushed, his eyes blown wide. “ _Please alpha_ ,” he gasped out, his whole body burning with his heat and his desire to get knotted, to feel Tony all over him. “I need you, _please_. _Please_ take me, alpha, _please_.”

He hated that he sounded so needy, so desperate, so utterly pliant and so … so like an _omega_. It was disgusting, but his brain never caught up to these thoughts, his mind muddled, the heat striking him down, making him squirm in Tony’s lap, slick coating the alpha’s pants, making them sticky and smell grossly sweet. But Stephen didn’t care. He only cared about Tony and his knot, could feel the alpha’s arousal through his trousers, the hard cock pressing against the underside of Stephen’s thighs. There was no question in whether Tony was aroused or not. But, apparently, the alpha had an iron grip on his nature, didn’t move, didn’t thrust his hips, didn’t throw Stephen on his back and take him.

“No,” Tony simply said, looking Stephen straight in the eye.

Stephen whined, his face again buried in Tony’s neck, mouthing desperately at the alpha’s scent gland, but not daring to bite it. He couldn’t anyway, the bonding ritual had to be initiated by the alpha. And Tony didn’t move a muscle, except for the hand that was tenderly stroking through Stephen’s hair.

“Please.” Stephen knew he sounded weak, a sob clogging his throat as he choked out the word. “ _Please._ ”

“No,” Tony denied him again and Stephen grew frustrated, his keening whines growing louder, his whole body trembling in Tony’s hold. His whole being plummeted into a state of sadness and depression at the rejection, and if Stephen had been in his right mind, he would have scolded himself. But as it was now, the omega in him reacted to the alpha’s dismissal in the only way it knew—by sadness.

Tony went rigid under him and Stephen could hear him inhale deeply, probably smelling the omega’s distress. “Nononono _no_ , Stephen,” Tony whispered frantically. “I can’t, please, you have to understand. You are not in your right mind, you can’t ask this of me right now.” He sounded so sorry and a bit strained, his scent changing to something a bit sour, making Stephen pause in his whining.

“Please,” he tried again, sounding and feeling exhausted, clinging to Tony even more, wanting to touch the alpha as much as he could. “Please.” The word was barely a whisper anymore as he pressed his nose to Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply, trying to calm his shaking body.

Tony sighed. He gently pried Stephen’s head from his shoulder, pushing the omega a bit away to be able to look him in the eyes again. Stephen didn’t want this. He wanted to be closer, wanted Tony to take his clothes off, wanted him in ways he couldn’t have him and it _hurt_.

“I won’t knot you, Stephen,” Tony said and his voice sounded as earnest as Stephen had ever heard him. He looked away, not wanting to see these whiskey-coloured eyes anymore. They made him ache and _want_. “Hey, look at me.” Tony nudged Stephen’s head up by his chin and Stephen gazed at him from under long lashes, a tear clinging to them that Tony wiped away with a thumb. “Stephen, look, I won’t do anything you will regret as soon as your mind is clear again. I won’t take advantage of you, especially not while you are vulnerable.”

“Alpha—” Stephen tried to plead again, was about to beg, but Tony shook his head, silencing him in a way only an alpha could. It made Stephen’s skin crawl.

“I won’t knot you, Stephen. _I won’t_ ,” Tony stressed the last two words and cupped Stephen’s cheek as if to soften his words, which sounded just a bit harsh. Stephen immediately turned his head, nuzzling against Tony’s palm and sighing quietly at the tender caress. “ _But_ ”—Stephen perked up immediately at the change of tone—“I could suck you. Or lick you. Just to take the edge off.” Tony sounded uncertain, his scent emitting a hint of fear at the proposition.

But Stephen leaped at the chance and nodded, a choked _please_ leaving his lips again, as he started to squirm in Tony’s lap at the words. His brain screamed, _yes! Please! Do it, I need you, alphaalphaalphaalphaal—_

“Okay, sweetheart, lie on your back for me,” Tony instructed, effectively cutting off Stephen’s rambling thoughts, and the omega scrambled to comply, noticing the hint of a command from the alpha, but not strong enough to force him.

It barely took Stephen five seconds to present himself to his— _the_ alpha, lying in the nest, all pliant and good and willing, his legs spread, muscles trembling with want. His breath hitched and he was nearly gasping, waiting for Tony to finally _act_. It seemed to take forever for the alpha to kneel between Stephen’s legs, making himself comfortable, and it looked like Tony had done this before. _Of course he had_ , the thought flitting briefly through Stephen’s head, he was an alpha, a good one, a people pleaser. Of course he would please his partners—it was no secret that Tony had been a playboy in his younger years.

But the thought was gone as fast as it had come and Stephen could only concentrate on not losing his mind as Tony took the omega’s cock in his hand, giving it a good, hard stroke, that made Stephen cry out in pleasure. It was as if Tony was pumping out all the tenseness that had made its home in Stephen’s body, each stroke making him relax more, moan louder, buck his hips. And then there was a hot mouth on his cock, a tongue lapping at his shaft, lips suckling at his head, reducing Stephen to a panting, moaning, writhing mess, hands clenching and unclenching in the already sweat-soaked sheets, his feet trying to find purchase as Tony’s talented mouth took him all in.

“Alpha!” It was a cry, a plea, Stephen’s hips bucking up, his whole body flushed, hot and sweaty and trembling in a desperate want to find release. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat with his thrusts, could feel Tony gagging on him, throat clenching, tongue pressing, just a hint of teeth that made him go wild.

Tony kept his pace, bobbing his head, tongue pressing to the underside of Stephen’s cock, coaxing more and more precum from it, making it twitch in the hot, wet confines of Tony’s mouth. It felt like heaven had come to earth, only to make Stephen happy. Tony kept going at it, letting Stephen’s cock pop from his mouth, peppering the shaft with kisses, pressing his tongue into the slit, until Stephen couldn’t even utter a coherent word anymore, his whole body on fire, muscles tensing and relaxing an equal amount, as if his body didn’t know what to do.

“That’s a good omega,” Tony purred, voice just a tiny bit hoarse and it made Stephen whimper. That, apparently, was an indication for Tony to take the omega’s cock into his mouth again, taking him in, until his nose was pressed into the coarse hair at the base of Stephen’s cock, breathing deeply. The breeze of air made Stephen squirm, silently begging, lips moving, but no words came out. His eyes were closed, emotions amplified as one of Tony’s hands found Stephen’s balls, fondling them, while his head kept moving up and down, sucking and tonguing at the slender cock, putting pressure against the prominent vein at its underside.

Stephen keened and moaned, his hair sticking to his forehead, his hands wandering to Tony’s hair, keeping him where he was, mouth completely engulfing a leaking, twitching cock, one hand playing with Stephen’s balls. And then Stephen could feel the other hand, fingers circling his rim, wiping through the slick oozing out of him, his hole soft and open and ready to take anything.

His hips bucked when Tony finally entered a finger, then two, Stephen still far too loose around them. A third one. Stephen’s hips bucked again, Tony letting out a choked sound, but composing himself fast enough, letting his teeth graze the head of Stephen’s cock. And that did it for him, made everything coil tight, each muscle tensing, going rigid, as the orgasm washed through him, making him feel like his guts turned to mush, every limb shaking terribly, a cry ripped from his lips.

And Tony kept suckling at Stephen’s now oversensitive, soft cock, swallowing everything the omega had to give. By the time Stephen’s soft member slipped from those sinful lips the omega was crying, loud sobs wrecking his body. He curled into a ball until Tony cradled him in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ear, a hand stroking his sweat-slick back. The mouth that had worked wonders before on his cock was now peppering soft kisses on every bit of skin they could reach, hot breath ghosting over oversensitive flesh, making Stephen shudder and gasp, his hands once again gripping the fabric of Tony’s shirt in an attempt to keep himself together.

It had helped a bit, had cleared up Stephen’s mind. But his body was hotter than ever, like a bad fever, making him weak and want to curl up under a blanket in bed until it was over. But he couldn’t do that, he knew. Instead he clung to Tony, listening to soft words, relishing in the feeling of gentle lips and the tender caress of strong, calloused hands. Stephen knew he would probably never have this chance again and so he made himself enjoy every second of it.

“Feeling better?” Tony asked, voice hoarse and soft, keeping it low so he wouldn’t startle Stephen. Stephen appreciated it, cuddling closer, his breathing growing more even, his hands unclenching. Now he finally felt the pain in his fingers and hissed, shaking them out, forcing himself to loosen his muscles. But remembering Tony’s question, he nodded. “Good.” Tony whispered and pressed a lingering kiss to Stephen’s cheek that made the omega blush, before taking his scarred hands and carefully massaging them.

Steady fingers worked his tendons, eased up his cramped muscles, and Stephen let out a low moan at the diminishing pain. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against Tony’s collarbone, exhausted beyond measure, as the alpha took care of him.

Tony hummed under his breath, his fingers working and working and working, until the pain left was minimal and Stephen didn’t have to think about it anymore. His body was amazingly soft and pliant, the heat having eased up a bit, not burning him from the core anymore. He was still sweaty and sticky, slick still coating his thighs, but he was so tired that he didn’t care anymore. He only cared about the fact that he was able to _think_ again, to feel anything beyond feral want and need.

“Drink something for me, Stephen,” Tony coaxed and there was a glass pressed against his lips, cold water flooding his mouth and Stephen drank greedily. Only now did he realise how thirsty he was, his body losing fluid steadily over the span of hours. When he had emptied the glass, Tony put it back and made him eat some of the grapes he had brought. They were sweet and Stephen secretly relished in the fact that Tony was feeding them to him one by one. It was weirdly intimate for the omega, despite knowing that the alpha did it only out of a feeling of obligation.

“Thank you, alpha,” Stephen slurred sleepily after he had swallowed the last grape, the sweet juice dripping from his lips. He didn’t see Tony’s eyes following it, biting his swollen lips, as Stephen’s eyes finally slipped shut and he fell into a heat-induced sleep. He also didn’t notice how Tony laid him down carefully, cleaning his body again with a soft towel drenched in cool water. And he sure didn’t notice how Tony went out of the room to get fresh sheets, so Stephen wouldn’t wake up in fabric covered in his sweat and slick.

But he sure as hell noticed Tony holding him close, nose pressed into his hair, when he woke up again.


End file.
